1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an exposure value display system for a photographic camera of TTL type equipped with an automatic exposure control apparatus, wherein a light-sensor and a digit readout assembly are arranged in the view finder thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently there has been developed for a photographic camera an exposure value display system for displaying photographic information representative of effective diaphragm aperture and shutter time by means of a luminous digit readout device such as light-emittable diodes or substances such as liquid crystals arranged in the view finder of the camera.
Such an arrangement of light-emittable diodes, however, can not be employed in cameras of the TTL type without introducing some error to the light value as sensed by the sensor which is arranged in the view finder to receive the light from an object being photographed, because part of the light from the luminous readout device is permitted to impinge upon the sensor as a direct, indirect or stray light. Also the arrangement of the liquid crystal between the focusing screen of the view finder and the sensor results in derivation of an erroneous light value as a result of variation of transmittance of the focusing screen.